


First Time for Everything

by Johanniguess



Series: Commission pieces [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, contains robot pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanniguess/pseuds/Johanniguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part of my commissions!<br/>If you want to commission here is my commission page! http://casa-chan.tumblr.com/casa-commission<br/>also sorry if I butchered these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

The masks were off, fingers running over each other scars, sitting across from each other on the large bed.

Genji had deep dark circles under those bright hazel eyes, his lips looked liked they were forever chapped despite feeling plush and soft. His skin was pale from being under the visor all the time.

Jack leaned in and gently kissed him, Genji kissing back. The kiss became slowly more heated, hands now wandering over each others bodies. Jacks hand wandered to Genjis ass, squeezing and massaging the thick muscle, Genji broke the kiss with a gasp and a whimper. 

“J-jack, be gentle please.” Genji buried his face into Jacks shoulder, his face going red and some of the vents hissing out air to prevent overheating. “T-this is my first time with this body”

Jack gently runs his hand down the others spin, sending a pleasant electric shock through the cyborgs body. Jack reclines and pulled Genji on top of him to kiss him deeper. His hand finds the plump ass again now more gently squeezed, and takes his lip in between his teeth tugging. Genji tugged at the older mans clothes trying to take them off. Jack sat up and removed his tight black shirt, his muscles rippled with the motion. 

Genji stared for a moment at the others muscles before gently running his fingers down tracing the definition of the firm muscles. He leaned down pressing kisses to the muscles and scars lining his body. 

Jack gently pushed Genji away to take off his pants, revealing his large throbbing member. Genji had a blissful smile at the sight before crawling forward and gave a long lick along the shaft. Jack tugged at the ribbon to pull him off.

“So how do we do this?” 

Genji leaned back, spreading his legs to reveal his featureless crotch. He pressed a small hidden button that slid a panel hiding the former now, that was protecting his dripping pussy. The black synthetic mesh forming the lips and it was dripping a translucent green fluid. Genji spread his lips showing his juicy hole. Jack put his head in between his thighs and licked up some of the sweet juices. A more swipes of tongue and then turned his attention to the clit sucking on it gently. Genji moaned loudly bucking his hips tugging on Jacks short hair. With one strong calloused hand the solider held his partners hips in place and with the other slowly teased his hole before inserting one finger slowly thrusting it. The cyborg whimpered and tried to buck his hips only to have them pushed back down by the strong hand. He was wetter now and getting close from the mix of simulation. Genji cried out loudly, clenching tightly on the fingers inside of him, feeling the heat that had been gathering start to uncoil a bit.

Jack removed his fingers, ceasing his sucking. Looking into Genjis half closed blissful eyes it was made clear he still had more in him. He lined his dick with the slick entrance, slowly pressing the tip in. Genji whimpered at the slow pace, trying to buck his hips only to have them held in place. Once he had finally bottom out he quickly pulled out till just the head and thrusted back in, setting a rough harsh pace, that had the other almost screaming as he felt that sweet spot in him being hit again and again. A rough finger rubbing his clit. Genji moaned and whimpered loudly, as he wiggled in his partners bruising grip as he tried to buck his hips. 

“J-ack I am close.”

“You feel so good, Genji. Cum for me.” The larger man thrusted harder.

Genji screamed as he tensed tightly, cumming hard, feeling himself leak extra fluid, squirting a bright green translucent fluid onto Jack.  
The older man gave one more hard thrust, before releasing his load into the cyborg.

They both panted for a moment, Jack slowly withdrew before he kissed Genji gently.


End file.
